The Phones
by Athena2008
Summary: Uninvited tag. Jack calls Sam while she is in command of the SGC. SJ established


A/N: I have no idea why I'm so obsessed with Sam and Jack talking on the phone, but here we are. Another phone conversation between the two. It seems like their most frequent form of communication, what with being on opposite sides of the country and all.

This story is set during the Season 10 episode "Uninvited".

I hope you enjoy it. As always, reviews are appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the following story. Or any of the phones...

* * *

Sam looked apprehensively at the phone on the General's desk. She knew that she should answer it; it was the General's direct line to the President, after all. But it almost felt like an invasion of privacy, answering the sacred phone.

Sam sighed. The President knew that the General was away from the SGC, and he knew that she was in charge for the time being.

Sam's hand moved towards the receiver and then pulled back slightly. She sighed again and then quickly grabbed the receiver. "Colonel Carter," she said.

"Carter!" she heard from the other end. The voice was very familiar and far too enthusiastic.

"Jack?"

"Of course it's Jack. Who else would it be?"

"Jack, this is the red phone. I thought it was the President. How are you calling me on the red phone anyway? Why are you calling me on the red phone?"

"Slow down there, Carter. Homeworld Security has a direct line to the SGC now too, for emergencies. The President figured it would be a good idea, since I'm the Washington contact for the SGC. And you didn't pick up your cell."

Sam smiled in spite of herself. "Were you worried about me?"

"Nah," came the answer. Sam chuckled to herself.

"Because I'm sitting at a desk, looking over some uneventful mission reports. Nothing dangerous going on here."

"Carter, with you, there's always something to be worried about. Did you eat today?"

"Jack, is this really red phone conversation? What if there's an emergency?"

Jack sighed audibly. "Fine. I'll call you on the other phone." There was a click and the line went dead. Sam shook her head, a smile on her face, as she put the receiver down.

Only to pick up the receiver on the black phone a second later. "Now will you talk to me?" she heard her husband ask.

"Of course."

"You avoided my question. Did you eat today?"

"Yes, Jack."

"More than a bowl of Jell-o and a cup of coffee."

Sam switched the phone to her other ear, amused. "Yes."

"Good."

"How about you?" Sam countered.

"Oh, yeah. They cafeteria was serving cake today."

"And you ate that after you had an actual meal, right?"

"Uh… sure, Carter."

"Jack…"

"Have you tried out the big chair yet?"

"How did you-?" She rethought the question. He knew her well. "Never mind."

"I know you, Carter. You never know, that chair could be yours some day."

"If or when it is, I'll try it out. Until then, I'm perfectly happy sitting on the other side of the desk."

"So, anyway, why aren't you up at the cabin yet?"

"SG-3 ran into a little trouble off world, so I'll be here until Colonel Reynolds gets back. Teal'c went to help. Besides, Wade called and said the road up to the cabin is washed out."

"Wade called? I'm pretty sure that guy has the hots for you."

"Wade's married, Jack. Not to mention, he's scared of my husband."

"What's there to be afraid of? A paper-pusher with bad knees…"

"Who has a poor diet," Sam reminded him. She could almost see the sheepish look on his face through the phone.

"Fine, I'll hang up and go get a sandwich or something."

"No, don't hang up," Sam said quickly.

Jack chuckled. "I'm glad you said that. I would have just called back on the red phone."

"Have I told you lately that I love you?"

"Nope."

"Well, I love you."

"I love you, too. Maybe I can come meet you up at the cabin. I haven't been there in ages. Hank goes more than I do."

"I know," Sam replied, a grimace on her face. She remembered too vividly exactly how her boss had found out that she and Jack were married. They had been up at the cabin, alone, when the General had shown up, sure that he had asked Jack if it would be okay. To be fair, he had probably asked Jack, who had immediately forgotten, Sam thought to herself. She had been mortified, though Jack had not stopped laughing at Landry's face for almost an hour.

"Maybe this time we can convince Hank to leave before we-"

"Jack," Sam said in a warning tone. "You're at work."

"Right. I have the Joint Chiefs waiting for me for an update on the Ori situation."

"What? How long have they been waiting?"

There was a pause, in which she was sure Jack was mockingly checking his watch, though she knew there was no one there to see the gesture. "Oh, about twenty minutes."

"Jack!"

"Hey, that's nowhere close to my record."

"Jack, go. I'll call you when I get home."

"Great, so I'll talk to you in three days?"

Sam rolled her eyes, though she suspected that she would find herself staying on the base for the next couple of days, until the trouble SG-3 had found was taken care of. "Fine, I'll call you later tonight."

"Okay," Jack conceded. "I love you."

"I love you too. Bye."

"Bye."

Sam hung up the phone, a smile on her lips, and turned back to the mission reports.


End file.
